The present invention relates to surgical devices and methods and more particularly, but not exclusively, to fixation element extension devices for use during surgical procedures.
Several surgical procedures utilize fixation elements that can be secured to bone or bony structures. These fixation elements can be used to apply stabilizing or corrective forces to the bone or bony structures. A wide variety of fixation elements are provided that are specifically designed to connect to or engage in various bones or bony structures. For example, such fixation elements can include bone screws, posts or spikes that can be anchored into various bones or bony structures. In addition, another fixation element is a hook that is configured to engage the laminae of the vertebra. More specifically, even other fixation elements include spinal screws or bolts having threaded sections that are configured to be anchored in vertebral bone. With reference to spinal surgery, the spinal screws are typically used in conjunction with other implant components used to stabilize the vertebra. These other implant components can include, for example, a stabilization device, such as, a spinal rod or plate. Typically, the spinal screws include a connector portion that is adapted to engage the stabilization device. The connector portion usually has a first opening adapted to receive and engage an upper portion of the spinal screw, and a second opening adapted to receive and engage the stabilization device. The second opening is also configured to engage a securing member that connects the stabilization device to the spinal screw.
Assembly, delivery and manipulation of the implant components described hereinabove can be awkward or cumbersome due to the limited amount of space available to manipulate the implant components and the required surgical instruments. Additionally, if the second opening of the connector portion is not properly aligned, difficulty can be encountered inserting various implant components to the surgical site. Further, if the openings in the connector portions are not aligned with the stabilization devices, forces may need to be applied to stress the stabilization devices to achieve proper alignment with the connector portions. Also, the assembly and manipulation of multiple implant components within the surgical site can be tedious and time consuming, thus, prolonging the surgical procedure and increasing the risks associated therewith. In addition, there are risks associated with mishandling the implant components during delivery to the surgical site, and, if guiding devices are not used, the implant components can be dropped or improperly located within the surgical site.
Therefore, there is a desire in the industry to provide surgical instrumentation and methods for advancing and guiding implant components from outside the body to a location adjacent to a surgical site. There is, further, a desire for instrumentation and method for advancing and guiding implant components that also aligns the connector portions of the fixation elements to readily and easily accept a stabilizing device. Also, there is a desire for instrumentation and methods for advancing and guiding implant components and aligning connection portions that quickly and easily attach to and release from the fixation elements without the exertion of undesirable forces to the surgical site.